Sonamy Futuro Transitorio
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: Amy ha estado viviendo el mismo día, y cada día termina en que su querido Sonic es apuñalado por una persona misteriosa, ahora deberá detener esto para que no se repita nuevamente la historia, pero ¿Cual es la razón de que el día se repita?


**21 de Octubre, 7:45 a.m.**

 **Amy: 5...4...3...2 ...1 ... * Ring Ring ***

 **Oh! Hola sonikku!**

 **Sonic: oh hola amy perdón por llamarte tan temprano, pero, ¿puedes hablar?**

 **Amy: ¿Eh? Si claro sonikku ..**

 **Sonic: oh, qué bien pero... podrías dejar de llamarme asi...**

 **Amy: porque? Si sonikku te queda fantástico, además eres mi sonikku...**

 **Sonic: uff sobre eso ames. Yo…**

 **...**

 **Amy: otra vez con eso? Deja de bromear Sonic ¿Cuántos años crees que estamos saliendo?**

 **Sonic: Amy es que no entiendes...**

 **Amy: deja de bromear conmigo si Sonic! Te veo en la escuela bye! * Cuelga * uff... espero que hoy sea diferente... * venta de su casa * Oye, Niño!**

 **Maníc: si?**

 **Amy: ten* le da una vendita * cuidado al caminar quieres?**

 **Manic: ¿eh? Pero si yo no necesito una vendita?**

 **Sonia: vámonos manic se nos hará tarde!**

 **Maníaco: ya voy! * Se tropieza y cae * ¡Auch!**

 **Sonia: si serás tonto! Mira te hiciste un rasguño!**

 **Maníaco: ¿Lo malo es que no tengo una... vendita?**

 **Sonia: ¡ah!**

 **Amy: me pregunto cuántas veces ha visto esa escena, ya has hecho el tiempo que ha pasado las mismas cosas una y otra vez y siempre has terminado con... pero esta vez no me ha asegurado de que este a salvo...**

 *** 08 a.m ***

 **Sonic: * en el patio del colegio conversando con sus amigos ***

 **Amy: Sonikku! * Lo abraza por detrás ***

 **Sonic: ¡ah! Ames buenos días...**

 **Amy: oye Sonic! ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar después de clases?**

 **Sonic: Hoy no puedo tener nada que hacer después de clases...**

 **Amy: tanto para no estar con tu novia!**

 **Sonic: uff amy ya has hablado de esto... yo...**

 **Amy: ¡No quiero seguir hablando del mismo tema! Ahora vámonos a clases! * Le toma del brazo y se lo lleva al aula ***

 **Sally: ...Sonic...**

 **Amy: ... * se da cuenta *... (Otra vez ella? ¿Qué cosa quiere con mi Sonic?)**

 *** 8:15 a.m. ***

 **Amy: ¡hoy ya lo tengo planeado! No hay nada que suceda a mi Sonic, me aseguro de que este día sea diferente...**

 ***08:30 am ***

 **Sonic: * caminando por el pasillo * Sally?**

 **Sally: Sonic, hasta cuando piensas seguir mintiéndole sobre lo nuestro?! Acaso no te das cuenta de que...**

 **Sonic: ¡Ya basta Sally! ¡No puedo hacerle esto a amy y lo sabes!**

 **Sally: Pero tú y yo... * se acerca para tomarle la mano ***

 **Sonic: * la aparta * ¡No! Lo siento pero ya hablamos de esto...si alguien nos ve...**

 **Sally: * se da la vuelta y comienza a irse * desearía que esa chica desapareciera... así te tendré solo para mí...**

 *** 8: 56 ***

 **Amy: ¿Porque tardaste tanto?**

 **Sonic: Perdón amy es que se han acabado los chillidog...**

 **Amy: Acaso no te gustan los chillidog que cocino?**

 **Sonic: amy si me gustan es solo que hoy tengo mucha hambre...**

 **Amy: pero no comas ahora! ¿Oye que te parece estar saliendo de una clase en un lugar?**

 **Sonic: Amy ya hablamos de eso... hoy no puedo...**

 **Amy: ¿Pero porque? Se sugiere que soy tu novia?**

 **Sonic: Amy no entiendes nosotros...**

 **Amy: deja de bromear... ya acabo el receso espérame hoy a la salida nos iremos juntos si? * Se va ***

 **Sonic: ...Uff...**

 *** La Salida 11: 50 ***

 **Amy: ¿Dónde está? No puedo creerlo! Se fue sin mí!? * Comienza a correr * Él es tan desconsiderado con su novia! Ese idiota! * Comienza a llamarlo ***

 **Sonic: * contesta su móvil * Diga?**

 **Amy: Sonic! No te dije que me esperaras? Es que acaso no soy tu novia!**

 **Sonic: Amy...**

 **\- ¡MUERE! * Se acerca a Sonic y lo apuñala ***

 **Amy: ¡SONIC! ¡NO! * Tira su celular al suelo ***

 *** 12: 00**

 **21 de Octubre, 7:45 a.m.**

 **Amy: no puede ser... otra vez falle... * comienza a derramar lágrimas * No ... no ... mi Sonic ... * Anillo de anillo ***

 **Amy: * Se seca las lágrimas y contesta * ¡Oh, Hola Sonikku! ...**

 **Sonic: oh, qué bien pero... podrías dejar de llamarme así...**

 **Amy: porque? Si sonikku te queda fantástico, además eres mi sonikku...**

 **Sonic: uff sobre eso ames. Yo…**

 **...**

 **Amy: otra vez con eso? Deja de bromear Sonic ¿Cuántos años crees que estamos saliendo?**

 **Sonic: Amy es que no entiendes...**

 **Amy: ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! Eres mi novio!**

 **Sonic: Pero amy...**

 **Amy: * lo interrumpe * ¿Hoy quiero que salgamos a algún sitio te parece?**

 **Sonic: Pero...**

 **Amy: ¡pecado peros! * Cuelga * hoy me encargo de que sea diferente...**

 *** 9: 04 ***

 **Amy: (tengo que detenerlo de manera divertida) oye sonikku!**

 **Sonic: si ames?**

 **Amy: ven * lo agarra y lo llevas a un lugar oculto * aquí nadie nos escuchara...**

 **Sonic: para que me trajistes aquí?**

 **Amy: * besa apasionadamente a Sonic * Sonic ya no puedo aguantarlo más... pero... * comienza a desabrocharse la camisa ***

 **Sonic: * se sonroja * espera amy esto es muy apresurado!**

 **Amy: ¡No! Sonic... estoy lista para esto! Así que si tú nos quieres tú mismo * comienza a actuar seductoramente ***

 **Sonic: amy...**

 **Amy: te amo sonikku quiero que seas solo mío...**

 **Sonic: * la detiene * no amy escucha... esto es algo muy apresurado y creo que...**

 **Amy: ¡No! Sonikku porfavor yo quiero Hacer contigo! Te amo sonikku si eres tu está bien... * comienza a derramar lágrimas ***

 **Sonic: * le seca las lágrimas * el cuerpo de la mujer es sagrado amy, * la tapa con su chaqueta * todavía no estoy preparado, no lo siento...**

 **Amy: Sonic...Eres todo un caballero, mi héroe mi sonikku * lo besa ***

 **Sonic: bueno... tengo que irme * se va ***

 **Amy: solo quiero mantenerte a salvo...**

 *** 9: 25 a.m. ***

 **Amy: yo en verdad lo quiero hacer con sonikku... bueno no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes...**

 ***Flashback***

 **Amy: tengo que evitar que hoy suceda de nuevo * saca un medicamento de la enfermería *... si hoy lo hacemos seguro que no tenga que irse hoy y no morirá...**

 *** 9: 10 ***

 **Amy: oye Sonic! Me acompañas a un lugar...**

 **Sonic: ¿eh? De acuerdo...**

 **Amy: * lo lleva al escondite ***

 **Sonic: que hacemos aquí?**

 **Amy: * le inyecta un tranquilizante en el cuello * lo siento sonikku, pero no puedo dejar que mueras * comienza a quitarse la ropa * además esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo hagamos...**

 **Sonic: * sin fuerzas y muy sonrojado ***

 **Amy: te prometo que disfrutaras esto tanto como yo...**

 *** 11: 37 ***

 **Amy: * despierta * eso estuvo muy bien, verdad Sonic... ¿Sonic? * Ve la hora * ¡No, no, no! Pero cuando se fue! * Comienza a vestirse ***

 *** 11: 57 ***

 **Amy: * corriendo * ¡Sonic! ¡No! Espera porfavor!**

 **Sonic: ¡amy! Yo…**

 **-Muere! * Lo apuñala ***

 **Amy: Sonic!**

 *** 12: 00 ***

 *** Fin del flashback ***

 **Amy: talvez deba hacerlo de nuevo, ya cuantas veces van...**

 **Amy: estoy que estoy obligando a Sonic, pero esta vez no lo quise hacer, solo quiero que este a salvo...Tengo una idea!**

 *** 11: 40 ***

 **Amy: me fui antes de la hora de salida, pero es necesario que encuentre un joven, ¿dónde estará? * Choca con alguien * auch! Fíjate...**

 **-Lo siento….**

 **Amy: ¿eh? N-no puede ser... tu eres el que quiere matar a Sonic...**

 **-¿¡Qué!? C-como lo sabes? Tú quién eres?**

 **Amy: ¡Deberías hacer las preguntas aquí! Tu quien eres y porque quieres matar a Sonic!**

 **-Mi nombre es sombra! Y eso no te incumbe...**

 **Amy: claro que si me incumbe! ¡Yo soy su novia!**

 **Shadow: Novia...De acuerdo, veras tú vengo del futuro y Sonic es mi padre**

 **Amy: ¿tu hijo? (Entonces yo soy su mama)...**

 **Shadow: vid aquí a matarlo, porque gracias a mi vida ha sido un infierno...**

 **Amy: como que un infierno? Él es un ser muy amable, valiente y heroico!**

 **Shadow: eso lo sé muy bien... pero... él no es más que un mentiroso...**

 **Amy: mentiroso?**

 **Shadow: mis padres han sido novios desde la secundaria, pero hay una chica que lo llamaba y lo acosaba, ella era su amante y al final mi padre se casó en secreto con ella...**

 **Amy: (desde la secundaria? Yo conozco un Sonic desde la segundaria, pero él nunca me traicionaría, a menos que...) esa chica!**

 **Shadow: qué?**

 **Amy: escucha no puedes matar a Sonic! ¡Yo soy tu mamá del futuro! Yo puedo evitar que eso pase...**

 **Shadow: de que hablas!? * Ve a Sonic * allí esta! Lo matare!**

 **Amy: * lo abraza por la cintura * ¡No! ¡No permitiré que se relacione con un sonido!**

 **Shadow: suéltame ahora * la empuja ***

 **Amy: ¡kyaa! ¡Sin Sonic!**

 **Sonic: ¿Amy?**

 **Shadow: Muere! ¡Capellán! * Saca una arma y le dispara ***

 **...**

 *** 21 de octubre, 7:45 ***

 **Amy: ¡oh!, Hola sonikku...**

 *** 10: 00 ***

 **Amy: no creo que sea posible que el me engañe... pero esa chica de seguro tiene algo que ver...**

 *** Se acerca a unos chicos ***

 **Amy: ¡Oigan! Han visto un Sonic?**

 **Tails: no, no lo hemos visto, salió hace media hora...**

 **Knuxcles: si una chica extraña del otro salón lo llamo...**

 **Amy: una chica?**

 **Scuarger: ¡jeje! Saben heno rumores de que él se acuesta con una chica en la azotea**

 **Tails: enserio? El no sería capaz...**

 **Amy: ¡no digan tonterías! El nunca serio capaz de engañarme...**

 **Knuxcles: no sé, podría ser cierto, y seria con esa chica que lo llamo... como se llamaba...**

 **Scourge: se llamaba Sally arcon... el seguro de engañar amy... porque no mejor vienes a pasar un rato conmigo...**

 **Amy: * se pone aterradora * Idiotas! Sonikku es solo mío! El nunca haría algo así... * se va ***

 **Tails: esa fue una pésima broma scuager...**

 **Knuxcles: lo siento amy...**

 **Scourge: * saca un cigarrillo * está segura que Sonic es suyo?**

 *** 10: 19 ***

 **Amy: no, él no podría hacer eso, pero tengo que asegurarme... * sube a la azotea * de seguro es una amiga nomas... * comienza a escuchar risitas ***

 **Sally: jejeje Sonic tranquilo vas muy rápido!**

 **Amy: ¿Sonic? * Se asoma ***

 **Sonic: es que no puedo aguantar más Sally * la besa ***

 **Amy: ¡No! Sonic * comienza a llorar ***

 **Sally: ¿sónico y deberías decirle a amy sobre lo nuestro, no crees?**

 **Sonic: si pero no quiero lastimarla... aunque es algo molesto...**

 **Sally: quisiera que desapareciera así que tuviera todo para mí... * comienza a quitarse la ropa ***

 **Amy: ¡Sonic no! Porfavor no...**

 **Sonic: oh Sally, sabes que me encantas * comienza a besarla ***

 **Amy: porfavor paren!**

 **Sally: ¡kyaa! Sonic si... ah...**

 **Amy: deténganse! * llorando ***

 **Sonic: te amo Sally...**

 **Amy: ¡No! * Llorando *...Esto no puede ser posible... el no... el no ...**

 *** Escena retrospectiva ***

 **Shadow: mis padres han sido novios desde la secundaria, pero hay una chica que lo llamaba y lo acosaba, ella era su amante y al final mi padre se casó en secreto con ella...**

 *** Fin del flashback ***

 **Amy: ella es la culpable...ella...Si no estaba ella. Sonic...**

 **Sally: Sonic eres solo mio... mio!**

 **Amy: ¡No! Sally...el solo es mio... mi Sonic... mi sonikku... tú debes morir...**

 *** 11: 50 ***

 **Amy: ¡oye! Estas en un error, sabes?**

 **Shadow: ¿eh? A que te refieres...**

 **Amy: En vez de matar a tu propio padre... ¿Por qué no matas a la odiosa, adultera y perra mujer que ha hecho tanto daño en el futuro?**

 **Sombra: ...**

 **Amy: piénsalo? Este día se ha repetido millones y millones de veces... porque odiar a tu padre, si ella tiene la culpa, si la mata todo esto habrá terminado...**

 **Shadow: C-creo que tienes razón...**

 **Amy: pues claro que lo tengo, soy tu madre del futuro!**

 **Sombra: ...**

 **Amy: mátala y así sonikku estará a salvo...**

 **Shadow: ...! ... * Sonríe * Sabes, esperaba que dijieras eso...**

 **Amy: ¿eh?**

 **Shadow: en verdad crees que...tú eres mi madre?**

 **Amy: pues claro que soy tu madre!**

 **Shadow: No lo eres...**

 **Amy: ¿eh? P-pero... como... lo supisteis? Estas seguro de eso?**

 **Shadow: Sonikku... Fuiste la única que lo llamo... siéntete alegre por eso...**

 **Amy: Pero no puede ser! Sonic es mi novio! Lo hemos sido desde hace años!**

 **Shadow: Novios? Eso es lo que tú creías...**

 **Amy: ¿eh?**

 *** Escena retrospectiva ***

 **Sonic: oh, qué bien pero... podrías dejar de llamarme así...**

 **Amy: porque? Si sonikku te queda fantástico, además eres mi sonikku...**

 **Sonic: uff sobre eso ames. Yo creo que deberías dejar de perseguir, que está haciendo algo molesto...**

 **Amy: otra vez con eso? Deja de bromear Sonic ¿Cuántos años crees que estamos saliendo?**

 **Sonic: Amy es que no entiendes, nosotros no estamos saliendo... no somos novios...**

 **Amy: ... Deja de bromear conmigo! Sonic te veo en la escuela...**

 *** Fin del Flashback ***

 **Shadow: ahora lo entiendes, cierto? La persona que se interponía entre mis padres...eras tú * la apunta ***

 **Amy: No... No... Él es mi novio! * comienza a llamar a Sonic por móvil ***

 **Sonic: * contesta * diga?**

 **Shadow: eso no funcionara * le quita el teléfono y cuelga ***

 **Amy: devuélveme eso! tengo que hablar con... Sonic ... * atrás de shadow a Sonic y Sally ***

 **Sally: Sonic con quien hablabas?**

 **Sonic: hablaba con amy pero de un momento a otro colgó...**

 **Sally: ya tienes que serle sincero! Ella debe saber que tú eres mi novio desde la secundaria!**

 **Sonic: créeme lo he intentado, pero ella no escucha Sally...**

 **Sally: esa chica es tan molesta que desapareció o entendió de una vez que tu "no la amas"**

 **Sonic: bueno, amy es una buena chica y ha sido una gran amiga, pero ... no puedo verla como mujer ... ella es algo "molesta" ... * toma la mano de Sally * pero trata de hacer escuche Sally , porque tú eres la única ...**

 **"A quien yo amo..."**

 **Amy: No... .No...**

 **Sally: Sonic... * se acerca a besarlo * te quiero...**

 **Sonic: yo también * la besa ***

 **Amy: Soni... kku... * Comienza a derramar lágrimas ***

 **Shadow: ahora lo entiendes? Mi padre nunca termino contigo porque tenía miedo de ti, y por eso nunca pude salir abiertamente con mi madre...**

 **Amy: ¡No! Se supone que nosotros... no puede ser, como fui tan tonta...**

 **Shadow: Ahora que lo sabes... * Saca una pistola * Despídete de este mundo... * Le apunta con el arma ***

 **Amy: ¡No! espera!**

 **Sonic: Nos vamos Sally?**

 **Sally: si sonikku**

 *** Los ve irse ***

 **Shadow: Lo Siento, pero no puedo dejarte escapar...**

 **Amy: ¡Espera! Yo quiero que sean felices**

 **-¡Distensión!**

 **-No por favor...**

 **-Déjame...**

 **-Yo solo quería un Sonic...**

 **-Mi Sonikku!**

 **-¡Sonic! Ayúdame!**

 **Amy: "Si me lo hubieras contado, lo habría entendido, pero fue mi culpa por no querer escucharte no quería creer por mí misma que tu no me amabas, yo en verdad quería ser tu novia y ser amada por ti, no quería estar sola, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque al final...puedo Salvarte Sonic...Te quiero... .Tú siempre serás mío... "**

 **Shadow: buenas noches y hasta mañana Amy Rose...**

 **Amy: ...S...o...ni...k...Ku...**

 *** 12: 01 a.m. ***

 ***Fin***


End file.
